The Tell-Tale Toy
The Tell-Tale Toy is episode 15b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Chum Chum gets an Ultra-Ninja in the mail and due to Fanboy's constant breaks of his other toys, he won't let Fanboy play with it. And when Chum Chum leaves for the hospital overnight to get his arm bone set, Fanboy ends up playing with the Ultra-Ninja which causes it to break, so he tries not to tell Chum Chum he broke it when he returns. Plot ﻿Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited when something new comes in the mail: an Ultra-Ninja! Chum Chum is excited to get it, and Fanboy wants to play with it, but Chum Chum says no, as he always breaks things. After a flashback to when the boys were babies and Fanboy broke nearly anything, Fanboy promises he'll be careful and accidently stands on Chum Chum's arm, extending it. Chum Chum leaves for the night to get his arm fixed, and Fanboy tries not to play with the Ultra-Ninja, but couldn't resist it and accidently breaks it. After screaming several times all night and a nightmare of a giant Chum Chum getting mad at him, Fanboy tries to fix it, but has no luck. When Chum Chum returns, he tries not to tell him, but after a while, he decides to bite the bullet and tell him. But Chum Chum asks him where the box is, and it's okay, and Fanboy is thankful when Chum Chum decided to give him the Ultra-Ninja and he only wanted the box. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This is the longest time in an episode that Fanboy was on the screen without Chum Chum. *Stock footage from "The Hard Sell" is used. *This is the first (and only) episode where most of the characters are absent. None of the recurring cast appears, Man-Arctica is only heard, and Fanboy and Chum Chum are the only two main characters to appear. *Fanboy says "AHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?" seven times. Continuity *This is the second time Chum Chum is huge. The first was "Little Glop of Horrors", and the third will be "The Incredible Chulk". *Fanboy wears his nurse outfit from "Pick a Nose" when trying to fix the Ultra-Ninja. *Second episode to take place entirely at the Fanlair. First was "Brain Drain". *This is the sixth episode where nearly all the events take place only inside a building, like "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Secret Shopper" and "Little Glop of Horrors". *Second time Chum Chum goes "Chumma chumma chumma" ("Trading Day"). Goofs *Fanboy breaks a teddy bear, a Man-Arctica plate, a toy turtle and finally the Ultra-Ninja. When the toys convince Fanboy to tell Chum Chum the truth, the toy turtle does not appear. *During the flashback to when Fanboy and Chum Chum were babies, they had their current voices instead of their baby voices. Also, during the flashback, baby Chum Chum has current Chum Chum's head in some scenes. *When Fanboy hid the broken ninja under the rug, it shouldn't have made a large lump due to the size of it. The lump should've been small as the ninja. *When Chum Chum pretends to be a tugboat captain, he says "Chumma-chumma, chumma-chumma, chumma-chumma" but the captions say "Jamma-jamma, jamma-jamma, jamma-jamma". *When Chum Chum says "See ya later, Fanboy!" before leaving for the hospital, the captions list Fanboy's name as two words (Fan Boy). Allusions *The title is a spoof of Edgar Allan Poe's "The Tell-Tale Heart". *'Godzilla' - Chum Chum coming in as a giant and scooping Fanboy up during the nightmare sequence is strikingly similer to the movie, along with similar background music. The same music is also heard in "Present Not Accounted For" and later, "HypnotOZed". *'Alvin and the Chipmunks' - As Fanboy's nightmare starts, Chum Chum, off-camera, screams "FANBOY!" This is similiar to when Dave screams "ALVIN!" on the show. *'Toy Story' - When Fanboy goes "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" this is clearly the same way Woody goes when he is spun around by the toys when they think he's getting rid of RC. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - At the scene where spiritual representations of Fanboy's broken toys force him to tell Chum Chum the truth is a reference to the episode "Fools in April" when visual representations of the citizens of Bikini Bottom insult Squidward as punishment for violently pranking SpongeBob. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Teddy Bear Jeff Bennett as Man-Arctica plate, Ultra-Ninja Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Fanboy